bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
BLoSCWiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style details the official style guide that BLoSCWiki follows for its articles. Unless otherwise stated, the rules must be followed without exception. Therefore, please do not make any edits on the wiki unless you are editing in accordance to the Manual of Style. Usage and Language Spelling and Grammar *'Formal language and proper grammar should be used at all times'. There are no exceptions to this rule as BLoSCWiki aims to be as concise and encyclopaedic as possible. Keeping your writing simple will make it easy to understand and easy to expand on. Use complete sentences whenever possible and refrain from using slang or profanities. Aim instead to offer an objective view to maintain an impersonal perspective. *Stick to American English spelling. Although the series has viewers from all over the world, keeping to one form of spelling will avoid confusion and maintain consistency throughout the wiki. *'Tenses' should always be consistent throughout an article. When speaking of a character whose status remained unchanged or unresolved by the end of the series, use present tense. When speaking of events that have already occurred and brought about significant changes, use past tense. For example, "Buzz Lightyear is a space ranger..." and "NOS-4-A2 was an energy vampire..." illustrate how NOS-4-A2 is dead and Buzz Lightyear is still working at Star Command. Formatting *Titles of movies, series, games and books should be italicized (e.g., Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Toy Story, Attack of the Energy Vampire). Titles of episodes, comics and songs should be enclosed in double quotes (e.g, "The Torque Armada", "Project G!", "XR Saves the Day"). *Corresponding articles should always be linked when first mentioned in an article. Article Layout Each article has its own layout format that should be followed at all times unless the given information is too little to merit using it. Despite that, the majority of articles follow these standard rules: *Titles should always have the first letter of every word capitalized, except for prepositions such as "of", "in" or "and". For example, Planet of the Little Green Men is preferred to Planet Of The Little Green Men. *Titles should not start with "the", "a" or "an" unless they are meant for the title of an episode. For example, The Torque Armada is acceptable, but forms such as The Galactic Alliance are best to be kept Galactic Alliance instead. *For multiple articles with the same title, standard disambiguation procedure applies. The most common case is that of a character and episode. It is best to always allow a character article to keep the simple title and to elaborate otherwise. For example, NOS-4-A2 (Episode) is the title for the episode article and NOS-4-A2 is the title for the character article. Character Articles *Physical Description *History *Personality *Abilities *Quotes *Trivia *Appearances *References Race Articles * Biology * History * Culture * Government * Military * Notable ___ * ___ Homeworld * Trivia * References Planet Articles *Description *History *Inhabitants *Lifestyle *Trivia *Appearances *References Images When uploading images, always make sure to add the proper licensing. Copyright is crucial in anything you do. Category:BLoSCWiki